


Buddy

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [23]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Mech/Human, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Leo has a friend. A friend that none of them have ever met, a friend that never goes into the house and never calls. The only real proof they have that Leo’s friend even exists is the bright yellow Camaro that shows up at the house and picks him up on Fridays, every Friday at three o’clock exactly.





	1. Test drive

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness (some of that was unavoidable)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Lab Rats or Transformers series’ nor do I make any profit from this fic. The owners of these two franchises in no way approve of the acts committed in this piece of fictional writing. I also do not own the lyrics to Bulletproof Skin by Institute or How you like me now by the Heavy

It was the same as every other Friday.

School would end and they’d walk back home from school usually they’d get back home by one thirty on Fridays.

Sometimes Bree would waste some time talking to Caitlin about her latest failed relationship, one that was more than likely all in Caitlin’s head. Chase would grab some extra books from his locker so he could get a head start on the assignments he had to complete and Adam would make one more trip to the cafeteria in a last ditch effort to get the cafeteria ladies to give him a third helping before he left campus. Leo on the other hand was always anxious to get home as soon as humanly possible so he could spend time with his _new friend_.

They’d go home and the teen would make a beeline straight for the stairs, spend the next hour splitting his time between his bedroom closet and the bathroom, fussing over his clothes and hair and shoes before spending the next thirty minutes pacing back and forth in the living room. Until the sound of a car horn came from the front yard or the sound of music blared out loudly from the drive way. Leo would grab his things and practically run for the door, get into the bright yellow Camaro that was always waiting for him at three o’clock exactly before it drove off. He’d usually be back by ten o’clock. Sometimes he’d still look more or less the same as when he left only a lot more tired. Other times he’d come back looking like a wreck with his clothes torn and bruises on his arms and neck with an awkward limp to his walk but somehow in a better mood than when he’d left.

When he came back in a state and they asked him what happened he always had some excuse as to why he looked that way. Once he said that he and his friend went hiking and that he fell which is why he looked like such a mess another time he said that his new friend wanted to go to a concert and he ended up getting caught in a mosh pit, another time Leo said that they went go-carting and the cart he was in ended up getting wrecked. Each time he’d swear that everything was fine and every time they wouldn’t believe him.

Tasha was worried, so worried in fact that she threatened to ground him and take his cellphone away if he didn’t at least give her a name.

“His name is Bum-I mean-Bud, Buddy Davis.” Leo said quickly from his seat beside Chase on the couch when Bree looked up from her spot on the floor with a frown.

“Buddy Davis? I don’t know anyone named Buddy Davis at school.”

“He doesn’t go to school.” Leo explained with a slight shrug and Tasha frowned, “What do you mean he doesn’t go to school?”

“He’s nineteen Mom, he graduated from high school last year and this year his parents are letting him have a year off before going to college. I met him at the mall last year when Gordo and I went to go get some Froyo after school, we’ve been hanging out ever since.”

Tasha folded her arms across her chest, “If he’s such a good friend why haven’t you introduced me to him yet?”

“Yeah and why does he always drive off when we come near the car?” Chase asked as he looked up at the other teen and Leo shifted uncomfortably before he spoke, “He’s… shy. He’s awkward around new people and I don’t wanna force him to do something that makes him uncomfortable.”

“I thought you said he took you to a mosh pit last month and that’s why you looked like you were in a car wreck when you came back.” Adam suddenly asked as he walked in from the kitchen and Leo tensed for a moment before he spoke, “That was a onetime thing. He really liked the band and he wanted to go watch them and I said I’d go with him.”

“What’s the band’s name?”

“It’s-" Leo hesitated before just letting out a heavy sigh, “Look I know it’s weird but I swear Buddy’s a good guy O.K.? he won’t hurt me, nothing is going on.”

“Marcus was a good guy too.” Chase hissed out quietly and Leo glared, “He’s nothing like Marcus.”

“Well we wouldn’t know that now would we?” Chase said with a glare of his own and Leo held his gaze just before Tasha spoke. “Honey, we’re just worried about you, that’s all.”

“Well you don’t have to be, Buddy wouldn’t hurt me.”

Tasha let out a soft sigh, “Leo, just do this one thing for me; bring him over so I can meet him. That’s all I’m asking. After that you can hang out with him as much as you want. If not, then I’m going to have to ground you.”

“But mom-“

“I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Leo looked from his mom to Adam, Bree and Chase before letting out a soft sigh as he spoke, “Fine, I’ll-I’ll talk to him on Friday.”

“Leo, we just want to meet him. You don’t have to bring him to dinner just bring him inside for a couple of minutes.” Bree said easily but Leo shook his head, “I can’t just bring him inside.”

Adam frowned, “Why not?”

“It’s complicated, but I’ll talk to him.”

“You have to discuss bringing introducing him to your family with him.” Chase asked as he turned so he was fully facing the teen, “Leo, exactly what aren’t you telling us?”

“I-" Leo cut himself off seeming to swallow hard before he got up off the couch, “I have homework.”

“Leo.”

“I’ll talk to him, I promise.” The teen called back as he ran up to his room and shut the door behind him.

Whether or not Leo talked to his new friend about coming over or not, they don’t know but Tasha never met him and so just like she promised Tasha grounded him. Leo’s phone was taken away; he couldn’t go anywhere without Adam, Bree or Chase going with him and Mr. Davenport upgraded the security system to make sure Leo wouldn’t get out unnoticed.

It was admittedly a little excessive.

But Leo started to change after he started spending time with his new friend.

It started when both Leo and the bionic car suddenly just disappeared one night when they snuck out to hang out with Marcus.

Leo disappeared just before they went home and didn’t show up till the next day and when he did he said that he was out with a friend. When they asked him about the bionic car Leo just looked away and said he didn’t know where it was, insisting that he didn’t know anything before just locking himself in his room. Mr. Davenport decided to ground him until he started talking since he could tell that Leo knew more than he was telling, only for the bionic car to show up at Davenport industries of all places. It was locked in a storage containment unit and looked like it hadn’t been used since it was first assembled three months before. It didn’t make sense to any of them but the scientist still let Leo off the hook since he didn’t seem to have anything to do with the car’s disappearance.

That’s when Leo really started acting off.

At first he’d just disappear for a couple of hours every now and then, but it was never long enough to cause concern and Leo always just said that he was out with a friend. Then he suddenly just started drifting away from them, he spent less time around the house and more time elsewhere. He’d still hang out with Adam, Bree and Chase and still tried to look out for them whenever he could. The episode with Marcus a while back could have turned out much worse if Leo hadn’t shown up when he did. But Leo was still distant, secretive and always just so far away. There were good months, those months just before Buddy started picking Leo up at the house. In those months, it seemed that Buddy was out of town, which is why Leo started spending more time at home and with his family. Of course those were also the months when they had to deal with headaches in the form of Douglas and Victor, so Leo’s mysterious new friend was easily forgotten.

But then he came back. Instead of disappearing Buddy would pick Leo up at home on Fridays every Friday. Leo would tell Tasha that he was going out and usually he’d be back by ten.

Usually.

Sometimes he wouldn’t come back till the next day or maybe even the day after that. Leo started keeping secrets again and although he only disappeared once a week it was still enough to cause concern. So when Leo wouldn’t give them any more information on this Buddy Davis, a name that they were all pretty sure was fake, Tasha put Leo on lockdown and the others didn’t do anything to stop her.

The next Friday, Buddy showed up at three o’clock just like he did every other week, but the security gate stayed locked and Leo wasn’t allowed to go outside to meet him. The car stayed out there for almost an hour, playing music loudly as the engine rumbled and roared every few seconds before Donald went out to go talk to this Buddy Davis himself. But the moment he reached the gate the car immediately pulled out and sped away. The same thing happened the next Friday and the Friday after that.

Bree tried using her super speed to go and check it out but the windows to the car were tinted and it seemed like the moment she paused by the car’s window it would immediately pull out and drive away. Mr. Davenport tried running the plates on the car after getting the number from the gates surveillance videos and as expected the car wasn’t registered to a Buddy Davis but to someone named Samuel James Witwicky; a nineteen year old college student from Washington. Then they tried contacting him, but he denied knowing any kid named Leo Dooley or ever going to some town called Mission Creek even denied owning a yellow Camaro before hanging up the phone.

Leo wasn’t much help either. They tried talking to him about Sam Witwicky but other than his eyes widening a bit he didn’t react to the news, then again he hadn’t been reacting to much lately. Leo was miserable and Tasha felt bad about it, so bad that she almost caved and almost ended his punishment but Adam, Bree and Chase convinced her not to.

Marcus’ betrayal left them shaken in the worst way. He had them all fooled so well that they didn’t even know that they were in danger until it was too late and they almost lost both Leo and Mr. Davenport during the ordeal. When Leo started acting up because of his new friend they were totally on board with Tasha putting him on lockdown. They let their guard down before and Leo almost paid for it, they won’t let him make the same mistake.

It’s been a month since Tasha grounded him and about two weeks since Buddy stopped showing up at the house, seeming to have given up on seeing Leo for the time being.

Bree let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned against the locker next to Leo’s while Leo shoved a few of his books into the steel frame. She’s been trying to get his attention since the last bell announcing the end of the school day rang but Leo mostly just ignored her. He’d nod his head or give a “yeah, sure” every now and then but Bree could tell that he wasn’t really paying attention to her.

Leo was miserable and Bree was starting to feel a little bad for convincing Tasha to keep him grounded, but what’s so hard about introducing them to his friend just once?

Leo kept saying that it wasn’t that easy and that it’s complicated, but what on earth could be so complicated? Why would Leo lie and keep so many secrets about his friend unless he knew that they’d freak out if they met him? And if there was something wrong with his friend, it must be bad if Leo’s this adamant about keeping him away from them.

Until Leo fesses up, he’ll need to stay away.

“Hey guys, you ready to go?”

Bree looked up to find Adam and Chase walking towards them. Adam gave Leo a frown of concern while Chase looked like he was just seconds away from growling in frustration. Leo hadn’t even looked up at the sound of Adam’s voice, just glanced at them from the corner of his eye before grabbing a book on the inside to stuff in his bag instead.

“Physics huh, are you finally going to start studying for the next test?” Bree asked as she tried for a smile and Leo just shrugged, “Yeah, well it’s not like I have anything better to do. Bee said he’d help me figure out Einstein’s theory of relativity but…”

Leo trailed off and Bree could see him suddenly start fading away again when Chase brought him back, taking a step forward to take the book from Leo’s bag, “How about I help you? We can work on homework after helping Mr. Davenport with his plasma ray.”

Leo frowned, “Plasma ray?”

“Yeah, we promised we’d help him work on it remember?” Chase asked and Leo just sighed, “Right I forgot about that, just been a little preoccupied I guess.”

Adam stepped up just then tossing his arm around Leo’s shoulders with a wide grin, “Sounds like someone needs a break. How about you ditch the study break and we borrow the monster truck to go play human Mario Cart instead?”

Leo looked up at him with arched brow and Bree frowned, “I thought Mr. Davenport got rid of the monster truck.”

“So does Tasha, I promised I wouldn’t tell as long as I got a copy of the keys.” Adam said with a wide grin and this time Leo gave a snort, before Chase spoke, “What about the physics test? I saw your last scores and they were not up to standard.”

“What standard? I got a B plus.”

“It would have been an A plus if you’d studied like I did.”

“And by that Chase means that you would have gotten and a plus if you were like him and you didn’t have a life.” Adam said simply and Leo laughed while Chase gave an indignant huff. Bree’s smile grew a little more when she suddenly caught sight of Janelle down the hall. One of her friends was running towards her from the schools entrance to grab her arm trying to pull her towards the doors.

Janelle.

Leo’s had a crush on her for the longest time. If anyone can get him in a better mood it’s her right?

“Hey, Leo, look its Janelle.” Leo’s eyes widened for a second and he turned to look at the brown haired girl before just turning back to his locker. “Oh.”

Oh?

Bree frowned, “Don’t you want to go talk to her?”

“About what?”

This time both Adam and Chase frowned as Bree spoke, “Well I mean Spring Fling is coming up. I thought you might want to ask her to go with you. I’m surprised you haven’t come up with some elaborate plan to get her to say yes-“

“I’m not going.” Leo said shortly as he zipped up his bag and shut his locker, “Besides, Janelle and I are taking a break right now.”

“What? Why?”

“I-… I just need a little space.” Leo said with a soft sigh just as Janelle walked by when her friend dragged her along and the girl gave him a small smile as she went by and Leo just gave a nod in return.

“O.K.” Bree said quietly and an awkward air fell over them that was broken when Adam spoke, “Just as well, more time for human Mario cart right?”

Leo smiled, “Yeah, I could do with a little time off.”

“What about the test?”

“Oh c’mon Chase, Leo can be bored later.”

The four turned and started walking towards the entrance, with Adam and Chase arguing on beside them while Leo chuckled at their antics. Bree smiled, for a moment things felt like they were back to normal when they suddenly heard music and actually noticed the kids rushing around them towards the entrance.

Actually the song sounds kind of familiar.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked with a frown and Bree quickly reached out to grab Caitlin’s arm just as she went speeding by.

“Hey, Caitlin slow down. What’s going on?”

“What’s going on?” Caitlin asked looking at the speedster incredulously, “Where have you been for the past ten minutes?”

“Right here?” Leo deadpanned causing Chase to smirk and Adam to chuckle while Caitlin just rolled her eyes, “A car showed up right in the middle of the parking lot a couple of minutes ago, playing music really loudly. Weird part though; no one got out of the car and when Milton Stevens went up to look through the windscreen, there was no one inside.”

Leo’s eyes went wide.

Chase frowned, “So what the car drove itself here? That’s impossible.”

“What kind of car is it?” Leo suddenly cut in and Caitlin shrugged, “I dunno, I think Milton called it a 2009 Camel-o-“

“A yellow 2009 Camaro.” Leo said and Bree let out a sigh of exasperation. Chase glared and Adam’s eyes went wide while Caitlin just nodded, “Yeah, I don’t know how you tell the difference though-“

Leo suddenly broke away and went right through the doors.

“Leo wait!” Adam called as they followed the shorter teen out the door and saw the yellow Camaro parked right in the middle of the parking lot playing Bulletproof Skin by Institute.

The way it usually did on Friday’s, every Friday at three o’clock exactly in front of their house.

_I love animals, so close to perfect_

_They’re the only ones who seem to know their heart_

Adam, Bree and Chase stopped just as Leo did outside of the school’s entrance when the shorter teen suddenly moved forward. Chase grabbed his arm to stop him short. “Hang on-“

Leo just shrugged out of his grasp and ran up to the car, the music suddenly stopped and the door on the passenger side popped open.

“Tasha’s going to freak.” Adam said and Bree ran towards the car, “C’mon.”

Leo seemed to glance back at them for a moment and as they got closer they could hear another voice speak, “Let’s go.”

“No, stop.” Bree said once they reached the car ignoring the excited chatter from the students around them to focus on the teen, “You can’t go anywhere with him, he’s the reason you’re grounded remember?”

“I need you.” The voice said again and Leo looked into the car before looking back, “I have to…I promise I’ll be back by nightfall.”

“What about Tasha?” Chase asked, Leo didn’t answer as he tugged his bag off his back and slid into the car Chase tilted his head to the side to get a look inside the car and caught a glimpse of the driver’s seat before Leo shut the door and the engine roared to life and the music started again.

_Burn baby burn,_

_Strung out on a wire_

_Heart in a cage_

_You’re so full of desire_

_You need, fast hands to deal with all the liars_

_Bulletproof skin to keep you alive_

_Burn baby burn_

_Strung out on a wire_

The car sped out of the parking lot already over the speed limit despite not even being on the street yet and Bree growled in frustration as she folded her arms across her chest.

“What is with him? A year ago he was warning us about Marcus and trusting people we barely know and now he’s jumping into strange cars, refusing to tell us anything.”

“Maybe that guy is forcing him to do what he says.” Adam said quietly, “Remember how Leo said Marcus threatened to call the FBI if he told us he was bionic?”

Bree paused, “You think someone else could know our secret and now they’re using it against Leo?”

“Maybe.” Chase started and Bree realized that his eyes were glowing green as he spoke, “Right now we need to figure out who he is first.”

“How do we do that? Mr. Davenport already called that Witwicky guy and he denied even knowing Leo.” Adam asked with a frown.

“Actually, I think Witwicky might have been telling the truth.”

“What do you mean?”

Chase looked around them, seeing the kids scattered around the parking lot before he nodded to the school’s main building, “C’mon.”

They walked over towards the side of the building, the most vacant spot for the moment.

“What is it?”

“Caitlin was wrong about there not being a driver. When Leo got into the car I got a look inside and there was someone in the driver’s seat.”

Chase raised his hand towards his temple and pressed his finger against the side of his head causing a hologram projection to appear in front of them and they got a picture of the inside of the Camaro.

Bree frowned, “That doesn’t look like the ID that came up for Sam Witwicky.”

“Mr. Davenport ran his ID through FBI and CIA records. It isn’t him.”

The man in the picture looked young, early to mid-twenties, maybe twenty five but definitely not nineteen like Leo said if Chase had to guess. He had sun kissed tanned skin, shaggy dirty blonde hair with what looked like pitch black highlights running through it going down to his collar and hanging over his eyes. He looked tall and lean with broad shoulders, wearing a black leather jacket, yellow t-shirt and black jeans with converse sneakers. Smooth shaved, cupid’s bow lips and light brown sunspots under each eye.

It was those eyes that really caught their attention.

They were glowing an unnatural bright blue that couldn’t possibly be human.

“Chase, he isn’t human is he?”

“Not human.” Adam frowned as he glanced over at his sister before bringing his attention back to Chase, “If he isn’t human then what is he? Bionic? Another android like Marcus?”

Chase was at a complete loss for words.

“I don’t know.”

~FLASHBACK~

Have you ever been sexually attracted to a car?

Apparently, that’s an actual thing that happens to some people.

Of course Leo didn’t know that this was something that could actually happen or rather something that could actually happen to him. Now he’s standing in the middle of an empty parking lot, in the middle of the night with his hands on the shoulders of the figure before him. With his lips pressed firmly onto the figure’s lips, while the alarm from the yellow Camaro behind them rang loudly in some serious distress.

Jeez.

Things can never be easy for him can they?

It all started one year ago, that night that he met Bumblebee for the first time.

Adam, Bree and Chase had snuck out using the bionic car to go and hang out with Marcus and Leo went out to save them, since they have absolutely no self-preservation instincts whatsoever. Seriously what part of _Marcus is evil_ do they not understand?

Leo went after them and was relieved to find that they hadn’t gotten themselves into trouble because that would mean he would be in trouble as well since he promised Big D that he’d look out for them. He told them they were busted, they went back into the store to get some more Froyo for the trip home and that’s when Leo saw Marcus messing with the car, looking beyond frustrated as he stared at the computer on the dashboard which is when Leo realized that the car needed protecting from captain Eyebrows as well. He moved Marcus out of the way and got into the driver’s seat. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the car took off making jet powered beeline for the ocean.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!”

Leo was terrified.

The doors wouldn’t open, neither would the windows. He tried to contact Adam, Bree and Chase maybe even big D to call for help but his phone couldn’t find a signal so he tried the bionic car’s built in computer. But it wouldn’t respond, instead the speakers suddenly filled with static and strange noises that sounded like a modem and fax malfunctioning at the same time. Leo raised his hands to cover his ears when he caught sight of a memory stick that was stuck in one of the ports on the dashboard. He remembered Mr. Davenport saying something about not updating the computers software with anything that wasn’t Davenport tech which is when he realized that Marcus must have put the stick in the port.

The car was speeding up, quickly approaching the pier.

With absolutely no other ideas, Leo grabbed the stick and pulled it out.

“Here goes.”

It didn’t help.

The loud screeches were replaced with what sounded like clicks and taps. Leo just stared around himself in confusion when the clicks became drawn out and the car started moving even faster.

“Guess this is it.” Leo said as he raised his arms, “Bye guys.”

That’s when he suddenly saw another car come out of nowhere, slamming into the bionic car as it neared the pier and Leo let out a yelp at the impact. The car went spinning out of control and Leo scrambled to grab a hold of the seat belt, but that didn’t help either because suddenly Leo was falling.

“AAAAHHHHH!”

How he ended up in the sky to be able to fall is beyond him. But he was in the sky and he was falling.

He could see the dark waves of the ocean coming up fast towards him, when he was caught by something fast and cold and very very hard. The teen groaned in pain and rolled over onto his back to open his eyes and look to see what happened, only to almost stop breathing when he saw huge glowing blue lights that looked like eyes on what looked like a metallic face in the glow of the crescent moon underneath the dark night sky.

“Oh my-“

“ _Are you alright?_ ”

Leo stopped breathing. It sounded like the voice of a child speaking through the giant robot head thing and if he thought about it hard enough he could almost remember a radio commercial with a kid talking like that. But he could barely remember to breathe at the time so…

“I-I…” Leo couldn’t speak. Suddenly it sounded like the waves were splashing even louder and the ground rumbled somewhere down below. “What the-“

Suddenly the cold hard thing Leo landed on started moving, rising up and Leo realized he was on the robot thing’s hand. The hand went up right up to the thing’s shoulder beside his head and Leo quickly got the hint scrambling off to get a hold of what looked like part of a car door beside its head and looked up to see exactly where that rumbling noise was coming from.

An honest to God giant robot was running towards them. It was huge dark silver with bright red glowing eyes and a paint job in some parts that actually looked a lot like the paint job from the bionic car.

“ _Hang on partner_.” This time the giant robot Leo was on sounded like a cowboy from some old western movie. Leo felt like he was losing his mind.

“What the heck is going on?!” the robot didn’t respond to him, instead it started moving and Leo had to hold on tight as the robot started to run forward to meet the other and the two robots collided in a violent crash, sending water crashing around them while the clashes and screeching of metal rang loudly against Leo’s ears and it was all he could to was to hold as the two machines started to fight.

“This would be so cool if it wasn’t so terrifying.” Leo groaned as he held on for dear life, just barely able to hang on as the robots fought. A couple of times Leo had to let go of the car door and grab a hold of something else when a giant blade or fist came a little too close for comfort before moving back again.

Seriously, he’s never had to work out that hard before in his entire life.

It all came to an end when the robot Leo was on suddenly leaped up into the air and did some kind of flip that propelled Leo right off of his hiding place and up into the air with a scream. As Leo fell to what he was sure was going to be his imminent death he looked up and saw the robot that caught him grab the other to tear it apart, ripping its head from its shoulders causing bright red and orange ambers gush out through the place where its neck should have been with some kind of liquid that looked like lava before tossing the wreckage into the water.

“Whoa.” Leo couldn’t help but gasp as those bright blue eyes turned on him and the robot started running towards him. That’s when Leo remembered that he should be terrified.

“AAAAHHHHH!”

Three screams in less than ten minutes, Marcus would be jealous.

Leo hit the water with so much force the air was knocked right out of him, and the feeling of water engulfing him in its cold embrace is the last thing he remembers before he blacked out.

When he came to the sun was up and he was sitting in front seat of an old faded yellow Camaro with custom racing stripes in the middle of what looked like a junk yard, while the radio played softly. The inside of the car looked clean, faded and worn out in a few spots but still pretty clean especially considering the state of the junkyard around the car. Leo looked around himself, wondering what happened when the night before suddenly came back to him and he wondered if it was all just a dream. Pretty crazy dream.

Adam, Bree and Chase flaking out on him wasn’t the crazy part and neither was seeing Marcus; it’s the giant robots that had Leo confused.

The teen fished around in his pockets for his cellphone until he found it and tried to turn it on but it wouldn’t work. The screen didn’t even go on it was just nothing.

Leo let out a heavy sigh as he lay back against the seat.

If it really was just a dream, then how did he get… wherever he is now?

“Great, now what am I gonna do?”

Suddenly the song on the radio changed from what Leo realized was the Verve’s bittersweet symphony to Bob Marley.

_“Don’t worry, about a thing. Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright”_

Leo frowned at the sudden change in music but ignored it as he sat up a little more to look out the window when he caught sight of an old storage unit with a sign up above it that read “Mission Creek scrap yard” and he let out a sigh.

At least he’s still in Mission Creek.

Now how to get home.

From what he remembers, the junk yard was just about a mile away from the city dump where Adam, Bree and Chase got caught in trash compacter a while back. It would be a long walk but it could’ve been worse.

Leo let out another frustrated sigh, stuffing his phone in his pocket before reaching for the latch on the car door.

And it wouldn’t open.

“The heck?”

Leo tried again, pulling and rattling the latch only to groan in frustration before he got up to crawled over to the drivers’ seat and try the door on that side and it still wouldn’t open. The doors stayed completely shut.

Well how did he get in there in the first place?

Leo slipped back into the front passenger seat to try that door again but it wouldn’t budge, when that didn’t work Leo tried the windows but no matter how long he turned the lever it wouldn’t open so he shifted in his seat so he was facing the passenger door and lifted up his legs to start kicking the door.

One kick, two kicks, three.

He hasn’t even been able to manage a dent, so Leo tried aiming for the window instead and this time he actually managed a slight crack, that’s when the song changed again.

This time it wasn’t a song. The radio played a bunch of different clips each one following another Leo recognized a few from commercials and television shows, movies and songs.

What really got Leo though, was the fact that it sounded like a message.

“ _Whoa there…there’s no need to get violent… there there it’s alright, I won’t hurt ya_.”

“What…”

Leo said turning towards the radio and watching as the little red pin moved back and forth on the radio dial.

“ _Are you… alright!... that was quite a fall son_.”

“I-…” Leo started looking around himself, “O.K what is going around here? Is this a prank? Chase if you and Adam are messing with me right now I swear-“

“ _Nuhuh… just you and me_.”

Leo paused, “Uhhh…”

“ _Do you feel disoriented… doctor Watson will explain…I’m afraid you were in an accident miss… I saved you… you and me…_ ”

“Accident?” the teen frowned, “What accident?”

“ _Travelling at light speed… can we go to the ocean mommy… what a fight folks, Ali’s tearing him up_.”

“Ocean…” Suddenly Leo’s dream came back to him. “You mean that really happened? It wasn’t a dream?!”

“ _’Fraid not mam…Extraterrestrial… invaders from outer space… pests hiding in the home…right in plain sight… the car is acting up again… there is a spirit in this relic_.”

“Car? Do you mean the bionic car? Wait I don’t understand.” Leo said shutting his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath before he spoke, “Exactly who are you? Where are you and how are you doing this thing with the radio.”

It was silent for a moment and Leo thought that he might’ve scared off whoever he was communicating with-or officially losing his mind-when the passenger door suddenly popped open.

“ _Out ya go little fella_.”

Leo hesitated as his confusion reached an all-time high, before he cautiously got out of the car and looked around feeling like he was supposed to be seeing something but didn’t see anything. The door closed behind him and Leo turned to face the car.

“ _Wanna see something cool?_ ”

“Uhhh I guess.” Leo answered with a slight shrug only to step back with a gape when the car suddenly seemed to pull itself apart before putting itself together right before his eyes, growing bigger and bigger with each second that passed.

Leo stumbled back and ended up falling flat on his ass, before scrambling back until his back hit an old metal dumpster nearby and he saw the robot finally stop growing and Leo realized that it was one of the robots from his dream… the one from the night before…the one that-

WHAT THE FUCK?!

The robot went down on one knee and leaned down closer so it could look the teen in the eye.

“ _Hi my name is… Bumblebee_.”

Leo stared with wide eyes and then he screamed.

“AAAAHHHH!”

Four screams in less than twelve hours. That’s a new record.

Marcus has some competition.

It took 60 minutes for Bumblebee to get Leo to calm down but only about two of those minutes to chase the teen down and grab him when he tried to run.

Leo ended up sitting in the middle of the robot’s hand as they tried and somehow succeeded in communicating if only barely.

“O.K, so let me get this straight. At some point Big D, Mr. Davenport’s bionic car was replaced by an alien bad guy.”

_“That’s right.”_

Leo let out a sigh at the old lady voice that came from the robot. This whole voice thing is going to be hard to get used to but Leo didn’t have much of a choice since the part that Bumblebee needed to be able to talk was broken and the only way he had left to communicate was the audio files he had.

“And he took the bionic cars place so he could get closer to big D because he wanted to access Davenport industries private satellite to look for information on something.” Leo took a deep breath, “But last night somehow its systems got corrupted which caused it to freak out, lock me inside and head straight for the ocean, but I stopped it when I took out the memory stick carrying the corrupted files.”

_“Uhuh.”_

Old prospector voice.

“But it still planned on killing me, so it kept heading for the ocean when you saved me and you two started fighting. And now you want me to help you figure out what the bad guys are looking for by hacking into Davenport’s system logs so you can find whatever it is first?”

_“Perfect! Ten out of ten!”_

Leo looked up at the alien incredulously, “No way!”

The robot’s expression almost seemed to fall, _“But whyyyyyy?”_

“Look this whole thing is totally insane, how do I even know that you’re telling me the truth. For all I know you’re from one of big D’s rivals and you just want me to get you into his company’s secrets and even if the story is true, how do I know you’re not actually the bad guy here and the guy you killed last night was trying to protect me?” Leo asked folding his arms across his chest.

_“You’re one tough customer…so you want proof huh?”_

“Yeah a little proof would be nice.”

The robot, Bumblebee seemed to pause, _“I don’t know how.”_

“Well then, you have your answer.” Leo said stubbornly as he got up and folded his arms across his chest again, silently hoping that he wouldn’t be pushing his luck and that this alien really wasn’t a bad guy, because if he is he probably wouldn’t blink before crushing Leo into dust.

“Now put me down.”

The robot did as he was told, lowering its hand to the ground and Leo jumped down. Before looking around him wondering how the heck he’d get home when the car started transforming behind him and the Camaro was standing behind him. The passenger door popped open.

_“Want a ride home?”_

Leo paused, “How do I know you won’t try to drive me into the ocean?”

_“If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead by now.”_

Deep voice, Leo almost felt like he heard that line in an old spy movie once.

“Fine.” Leo said getting into the car and the door automatically shut behind him before the seat belt suddenly slid right over him and locked into place.

_“Safety first.”_

Leo just stared down at the belt before letting out a sigh, “There’s no way you’re a bad guy.”

Leo went home and was forced to take the blame for the bionic car’s disappearance since he was the last one who was in it before it totally disappeared. Leo wanted to tell his family what really happened, he really did but if they didn’t even believe him when he warned them about Marcus, why would they believe him when he tells them about giant alien robots trying to kill him? So he kept it to himself and predictably enough, he got grounded for it.

Until the real bionic car showed up two weeks later at Davenport industries. Mr. Davenport apologized for being so hard on Leo, even gave him a raise on his allowance to make up for it, but Leo barely noticed. His attention was on other things.

Like the giant robot that’s been following him around since it saved him two weeks back.

First it showed up at lunch and he had to sneak out to see what the deranged car wanted. Next it showed up in the middle of history parking right outside of the window where Leo sat trying and failing to focus on his test, it’s a wonder that no one else noticed it. A couple of times Bumblebee showed up at the house somehow managing to avoid the surveillance cameras, standing at his full robotic height hunched over and  looking right through his window, leaving cracks in the glass as it subtly tried to tap the pane to get his attention.

Every time Leo would ask him what he wanted and every time the answer would be the same.

_“I need your help.”_

And every time Leo would refuse.

Besides Leo had other things to worry about, by then big D let him off and he wasn’t grounded anymore so he had time to focus on a more pressing matter.

Marcus.

After the bionic car accident when Leo realized that the teen was actually bionic, Marcus started upping the evil and Leo had to work even harder to keep Adam, Bree and Chase out of trouble without revealing both their and Marcus’ bionic secret.

He didn’t have time to help some giant robot that he isn’t completely convinced wasn’t evil yet.

That’s unfortunately around the same time that Leo was almost kidnapped and attacked again.

He was walking home from school after spending detention with Principle Perry because Adam Bree and Chase blamed him for their weird behavior when they had detention with the woman a few days before. Leo was forced to suffer alone while they went on a new mission.

He’d just made it into a vacant street before turning into an alley to take a short cut home.

It was mid-November so the sun was already down by then. But Leo didn’t really care, at least not until a car started driving behind him and stayed there, staying about ten feet away. Leo glanced back over his shoulder to find a grey Bentley driving behind him staying at the exact same speed. Leo tried to ignore it taking another turn into the next street over when another car suddenly joined the Bentley, a Mercedes C-class in midnight black.

Leo tried not to panic as he just walked a little faster until he finally got to the empty street leading home only to almost freeze when he realized that if he was being followed then he was leading whoever was following him right home.

What if it was the FBI and they were on to Adam, Bree and Chase? What if it was Marcus and whoever he was working for planning an attack on the house? What if it was some random criminal trying to figure out where he lived, his mom is a news anchor. Everyone already knows that she married Mr. Davenport, what if they plan on taking them hostage to get big D to pay up?

Leo’s head started filling up with the most impossible scenarios and he was sure that he was quickly getting a panic attack. When he suddenly heard the loud screech of tires as a car quickly came around the corner and he turned back just in time to see a pair of headlights coming up fast behind the two cars behind him and he only had time to duck down behind Mrs. Bennett’s rosebushes before the car suddenly collided with the two in front of it in a loud crash. Leo ducked down as far as he could, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tight until the crashing stopped and he slowly got up to peek over the rose bushes and his eyes went wide at the sight of two enormous robots screeching in fury just before he saw Bumblebee a few feet away. The robot transformed back into the Camaro.

_“Come with me if you want to live.”_

O.K that’s definitely Arnold Swarzenegger.

All the same, Leo got in the car and it took off.

Right passed the two robots and out into the street, moving faster than Leo knew could ever be possible for a car that old to really move, while the Mercedes and Bentley followed. They left the city limits, driving out to the farm lands and ended up crashing near an old barn or rather Bumblebee did. The Bentley transformed into its robot form as soon as they reached the farm and lunged out to catch them, Leo was sure that they were done for when the passenger door opened and Bumblebee ejected him from his seat and he went tumbling across the dirt just as the yellow robot transformed as well and the two clashed.

Leo was breathing hard, adrenaline pumping hard and fast in his veins when he saw the Mercedes get closer. He quickly got up and ran for the inside of the barn where he hid behind a couple of stacks of hay near the center inside of the room, crouching down as low as he could while the sounds of crashing metal rang out loudly outside.

The sounds of clicks and purrs suddenly rang out in the air and Leo felt and heard the sound of a very large footstep hitting the ground near the barn just before the loud groan of wood placed under an enormous amount of pressure.

“Leo Francis Dooley.” A deep mechanical voice rumbled out sounding just shy of human and Leo’s breath hitched as he heard another thump as the machine moved closer, “Come out boy, I know you’re in here.”

Obviously Leo didn’t respond, because he’s not an idiot. He remained tense trying to keep his breathing steady as the robot continued.

“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you. We’re just looking for something… Something our brother was looking for before his unfortunate demise and we know you can help us find it.” there was another thump, “If you help us, we’ll leave you alone and you’ll never have to be afraid again. But if you don’t-” a dark chuckle, “Well let’s just hope you’re smart enough to cooperate.”

Another loud crash outside the barn and Leo flinched down, letting out a soft yelp of surprise only for it to turn into a scream when the stacks of hay were sent tumbling down around him and he had to quickly scramble out of the way so he wouldn’t get crushed.

“There you are boy.”

Leo looked up to find a giant robot on one knee looming over him with bright red eyes and a midnight black paintjob in some places. The teen almost paused for a second since those eyes looked so different from Bumblebee’s eyes and somehow… somehow Bumblebee’s face just looked more human.

“You can’t get away from us.” The robot said as he moved closer and Leo just continued to scramble back as his eyes continued to fill with fear. The teen swallowed hard before he spoke, “What do you want?”

“I already told you, we want your help.” The robot said leaning down closer and Leo’s heart almost leaped into his chest when he suddenly realized that the robot’s head was actually bigger than his entire body, somehow Bumblebee never seemed so overwhelmingly big but then again, Bumblebee didn’t scare him this bad.

“Your little friend out there killed my brother Bane, before he could access your home and find information on the object that were looking for,” The robot explained effortlessly as he leaned forward a little more, “It’s a relic that was used by a human scientist many years ago and it is of great importance to us. But since Bane is gone now, you are going to help us find it. We’re looking for a pair of glasses that used to belong to a captain Witwicky. Like I said before you are going to help us find it.”

“Yeah? What makes you think I’ll agree to help you?”

A series of low clicks suddenly filled the air in what Leo guessed to be some odd variation of a growl before the robot spoke, “The fact that I’ll end your pathetic little life if you don’t.”

Leo swallowed hard, “A-and how do I know you won’t just kill me once I’ve helped you?”

The robot seemed to let out a warm rumble of amusement as it suddenly reached out its hand and Leo cringed hard as he shrank down to the ground only for a large metallic finger to slip under his chin and force his head up as the machine spoke.

“As defenseless as you are now, what makes you think you have a choice?”

Leo was breathing hard staring back at the enormous robot with terrified eyes when he suddenly realized how quiet it was around them and his eyes darted up over the robot’s shoulder to see another quietly creeping up behind him.

For something so big, he had that whole stealth thing down.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Leo said as he tried to edge back a little bit trying to keep the machine’s attention, “I’m not defenseless.”

The robot’s head gave a slight tilt only to let out a roar of anger when Bumblebee immediately jumped and tackled it to the ground, causing both to tumble and tear the barn apart as it fell apart around them. Leo ducked down to the ground hoping to God that he wouldn’t get crushed by the robots or the falling debris from the farm building, but not moving either since he knew he’d probably just get trampled easier if he tried.

The robots screeched and roared as metal clashed and Leo waited until he felt like the barn had finished collapsing and he lifted his head to see Bumblebee and the other robot fighting in the distance. It was a captivating display, both horrifying and incredible all at the same time. Leo couldn’t look away as he watched Bumblebee tear the robot apart until he suddenly punched his arm up into what Leo assumed would be the robots chest before its head suddenly exploded in a blast from the inside before pulling his arm free and tossing the lifeless wreckage aside.

“Whoa.”

Bumblebee turned towards him and stepped closer with his… eyebrows? They sort of looked like eyebrows moving in what Leo assumed to be concern as the robot kneeled down in front of him.

_“Are you alright… now, you’re not hurt are ya?”_

It was then that Leo paused to take a look around him. The barn was destroyed with only half of the structure still standing upright and even that looked ready to collapse any moment, there was a large pile of wreckage and a huge amount of dirt uprooted with deep indents and tracks in the ground, right beside another pile of wreckage that still glowed with bright orange ambers.

Leo sat in front of the giant yellow robot shocked beyond all reasoning and completely defenseless, but unlike the other robot Leo didn’t feel scared. That might have been due to the fact that Bumblebee wasn’t threatening to hurt him or maybe cause Bumblebee’s eyes are blue instead of the threatening red, maybe cause he just looked more human.

Leo shakily nodded his head and could somehow only manage to think of one response at that very moment.

“So I’m guessing that story you told me was true.”

The robot didn’t move but somehow Leo felt like he might have face palmed if he’d been just a little bit more human.

Leo agreed to help Bumblebee find what the alien bad guys were looking for. It seemed ridiculous that they were just looking for a pair of glasses and Bumblebee tried to explain why they needed the glasses but they couldn’t really get much figured out with just the robots catalog of earth pop culture and radio recordings. All the same he agreed to help, but he told the robot that he’d need time to get passed big D and his siblings to get access to the satellite and Bumblebee agreed to wait. It just took way longer than it had to, to convince the robot that he couldn’t in fact stay with Leo until he got into the system. Apparently Bumblebee thought that it was unsafe for him to be too far away in case any more alien bad guys came knocking.

_“I need to protect you.”_

As much as Leo would have loved to have a sentient car driving him around town, even if it was old and faded out, it would take too much to explain not only to his family but to anyone else that noticed the Camaro as well. They reluctantly agreed that Bumblebee could just watch him from afar, trail after him when he was at school. Although he had no idea how he’d explain a yellow Camaro creepily stalking him if anyone actually managed to notice it. Leo had asked if Bumblebee would be willing to show himself to his family so they could ask Davenport for his help directly and maybe make sure that they stayed safe too but Bumblebee refused.

Apparently it was extremely important for his existence to stay a secret at least until his teammates arrived, whoever they were.

After the thing at the barn Bumblebee took Leo home and the teen felt extraordinarily awkward sitting in the driver’s seat while the car basically drove itself, it just felt so… intimate. It was different than how it was with the bionic car. Different because he knew for sure that there was an actual sentient being in the car, did Bumblebee have a soul? Where did he come from, how was he created?

All these questions had Leo tense and uncomfortable since he knew the language barrier would probably make it difficult for Bumblebee to explain, especially if it worked differently from how humans or other animals on earth were created or maybe even different from earth’s machines.

In apparently sensing Leo’s discomfort, Bumblebee made a suggestion.

_“Hey, wanna have some fun… before I take you home.”_

“What kind of fun?”

They were just about to reenter the city limits when Bumblebee suddenly turned left instead of going straight ahead into the intersection, heading out towards the vast country side that surrounded Mission Creek.

“Uh… Bumblebee.” Leo asked just as the seat belt suddenly went right over him and clicked into the latch.

“ _Just take a deep breath… and enjoy the ride.”_

“Enjoy the-" Leo gasped when he felt the car go off the road and onto the vast open plain, pausing after a few yards to speak.

_“I know you’re scared… it’s O.K… I wanna show you… it’s not so bad.”_

Leo surprised himself by nodding his head as he took a deep breath, “Yeah-yeah O.K.”

_“Relax… this’ll be fun!”_

The teen couldn’t help but smile as the car engine suddenly let out an excited rumble and he could feel the vibrations purr right through the car, Leo tried to pretend like his cheeks didn’t catch in a flush.

_“Hope you don’t mind… I like to go fast.”_

Leo couldn’t help but scoff, “How fast could an old Camaro like this-“

The teen cut himself off with another gasp when the car gave one final roar before it suddenly took off, shooting across the country side like a streamline jet and still gaining speed.

_I’m a waster boy, anti-master plan_

_Been stuck inside this lonely room again_

_You get paranoid, see vultures circling_

_One slip and then down comes the final curtain_

_Until, you come, into your soul again_

_We’ll be the worst of best friends_

The song started playing loudly from the speakers the moment that Bumblebee took off and Leo fell back against his seat in shock, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath from the shock of the sudden movement while the Camaro just kept moving, tearing through the open fields and leaving clouds of dust in his wake. It took more than Leo would ever admit to calm himself down enough to just look up and see how fast Bumblebee was moving, feel the way the car roared as it moved across the earth to realize that his heart was beating that fast out of excitement and not fear like earlier. Then again, they weren’t being chased by evil alien bad guys anymore so that probably helped. Bumblebee made a sharp turn, drifting across the dirt as he turned back and didn’t even pause before going forward again and Leo couldn’t help but let out a laugh when it did before letting out a scream as Bumblebee continued to tear across the dirt and the loud screech of Institute filled the air but didn’t drown out the sound of the engine. Right over a ditch that propelled the car just a few feet into the air before it landed less than a second later. By the time that Bumblebee actually started slowing down Leo was having the most fun that he’s had in a while and was actually a little sad at having to get out of the car when the Camaro dropped him off in front of the house.

Of course once he got inside he got an earful from his mom for staying out so late.

Still once his mom was done Leo headed down to the lab, hoping that Adam, Bree and Chase weren’t back from their mission with Big D yet and he could get a chance to access Davenport industries satellite only to find his stepfather and siblings there.

He tried again the next day and the day after that, but every time either Chase would walk in on him and ask him what he was doing or, Adam would come in and drag him away so they could play some kind of game. Then there was school and his mom and-

Marcus, which is where the next road bump came up as Leo found himself helpless and restrained by a very large vacuum robot while Marcus grinned evilly at him.

“Great.” Leo mumbled out under his breath as he glared at the bionic teen, trying and failing to jump free from the robot’s hold as Marcus just stared at him smugly.

Marcus was upping the crazy creepy bionic villain thing so Leo decided to take a break from trying to get some time to help Bumblebee to help his siblings instead. He followed the teen home in the hopes of finding some dirt on him; or rather he and Bumblebee followed Marcus home. The Camaro had been following him around ever since the incident on the farm a few days ago insisting that he needed to stay close by and even managing to bully Leo into letting him drive him home every now and then. That afternoon Adam, Bree and Chase went home ahead of him so when Bumblebee saw him walking alone the car immediately tried to get his attention, which Leo was forced to acknowledge lest Marcus notice him as well.

When they got to Marcus’ house Leo told Bee to just drive around the neighborhood.

“I’ll find you once I’m done.” And Bumblebee reluctantly complied.

Of course now Leo isn’t so sure if he’s going to live long enough to find Bumblebee.

“Game over Leo. You’re no match for my robot’s awesome physical strength.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I am no match for its strength.” Leo said giving a grin when an idea suddenly came to mind, “But just remember, you’re not the one that beat me… this thing is.”

Marcus glared, “Please I could pulverize you.”

“Oh I seriously doubt that.”

Marcus stepped forward, “Bad move Leo, the robot would have been quick and painless compared to what I’m going to do to you.”

“O.K tough guy, but if I beat you, you have to let me go. Do we have a deal?”

Marcus lifted up the robot’s remote and it abruptly dropped the teen on to the ground, “Fine.”

Leo quickly scrambled up to his feet and tried to be as unassuming as possible as he got ready for his next, admittedly gross move. “Alright, let’s shake on it.”

Marcus stepped closer and so did Leo when there was a loud thud around them causing the ground and the house to shudder above. The sound of what could easily be mistaken for a machine malfunctioning and a series of clicks followed somewhere beyond the house’s walls and Leo’s eyes widened when he realized what it was.

“What was that?”

Marcus asked as he pulled back and Leo looked up at the basement window against the wall to see the bushes outside shudder in response to another loud thump. The teen couldn’t help but smirk as he took a step back away from Marcus and the robot when the bionic teen turned towards him and raised his remote to command the robot to turn as well.

“Exactly where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you yet.”

“You know what Marcus, you’re robot really is impressive unfortunately mine’s bigger.”

Marcus frowned, “What are you talking about?”

Suddenly the basement filled with a bright blue light and both looked up at the window to find a bright blue headlight shaped like an eye peering through it.

“What the-“ Leo didn’t stay to hear the rest of that statement as he quickly ran up the stairs through the secret entrance and out into the back yard where he found Bumblebee treading deep tracks into the lawn around Marcus’ house, crushing a nearby birdfeeder and breaking the fence apart before Leo finally managed to get his attention.

“Bumblebee!”

The robot turned. _“There you are… I was getting so worried.”_

“No, no time to talk, we need to go now.” Bumblebee stepped out onto the street and transformed back into a car and Leo quickly jumped inside just seconds before Marcus came running out of the house and the Camaro took off.

“You have the best timing.” Leo said as he tried to catch his breath, leaning forward to rest his head on the steering wheel even as it moved a little form side to side.

_“What happened?”_

“Something awesome.” The teen smiled, “Just get me home, I have something I need to show my family.”

Bumblebee did get him home and Leo tried to show the others the evidence he had on his phone but that’s before the teleported fried it and made it all basically useless. Later on he tried to take them back to Marcus’ house to show them what he found but it didn’t work. The console inside of the barbeque outside of the house was gone. The tracks and damage that Bee left around the house had them all convinced that the house was abandoned and that Leo was in fact just really really paranoid.

Bumblebee came in to see him later that night, which is also when he managed to get into Davenport’s satellite system and linked it up to his laptop while everyone else was watching TV upstairs. Leo snuck out once the feed was connected and went where Bumblebee was waiting outside of the house and they drove down the street to an abandoned parking lot a couple of blocks away.

Of course Leo was still really tense about the whole Marcus thing and of course Bumblebee felt it. Leo’s pretty sure the robot has some kind of emotion detection powers along with the badass fighting stuff so he wasn’t that surprised when Bumblebee suddenly spoke while he was sitting on the hood of the car in the empty parking lot, typing away on his laptop as he accessed Davenport industries private satellite.

_“Something wrong?”_

Leo sighed, “What isn’t wrong these days.”

A moment of silence, _“Wanna go for a ride?”_

“No, this is fine. It’s kinda nice out here.” Leo shook his head as he finished up the search program and it started running, the teen set the laptop aside as he leaned back against the Camaro’s windscreen to look up at the night sky, somewhere in the back of his mind he could almost remember a fifth grade science class where they talked about the planets and constellations and Leo couldn’t help but ask.

“What’s it like on your planet?”

_“It used to be beautiful… so full of life… but now, everything’s different… war is a terrible thing.”_

“War?” Leo frowned, “So that’s what all of this is about; you’re in the middle of a war?”

Bumblebee made a sound that Leo assumed to be a yes.

_“Many years ago… start a search…earth… caught in between… we need to find it before it’s too late.”_

“Find what, the glasses, what’s so special about them anyway?”

_“It’s a map…treasure… a source… incredible power.”_

“A map huh.” Leo’s eyebrows moved together in a tight line in thought when the laptop suddenly beeped beside him and he looked up to find that the program was finished.

“We got a hit.” Leo sat up and pulled the laptop back onto his lap and started reading with a frown, “The glasses are listed as a family heirloom, property of Ronald Witwicky. Must be a descendant.” Leo started typing out on the laptop trying to find an address only for his eyes to widen. “O.K you’re going to need to move fast, looks like he already gave them to his son, Samuel James Witwicky. He put up an EBay account to sell them, username Ladiesman127.” Leo gave a snort, “I can use Davenport’s satellite to slow the upload onto the site down so it won’t go up for two more days so no one else picks up on it, after that you’re on your own.”

 _“Thank you! Thank you so much.”_ The car roared to life and let out a series of clicks that Leo assumed were meant to show his excitement and the teen couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah well, you saved me from Marcus and three giant alien robots so this was the least I could do right?” the car let out two loud honks and Leo finished up on the laptop before letting out a sigh as he slid off the car’s hood and shut the device.

There was a moment of awkward silence when Leo suddenly realized that there was a good chance that he’d never see Bumblebee again and his stomach sank a little at the thought that he wouldn’t have the sentient car stalking him anymore, despite the fact that Leo had been complaining about it more often than not.

“Guess this is it huh?”

The car said nothing for a moment and Leo pulled his laptop up against his chest when Bumblebee suddenly transformed to stand at his full height before going down on one knee so he was a little closer to being at eye level with the human boy.

_“Thank you, for all your help.”_

“It’s cool, I mean, not often you get to hang out with an alien robot am I right?” The teen said with a short laugh, “I’m pretty sure you’re the coolest friend I’ve ever had and you’ve totally ruined normal cars for me.” Leo said that last part a bit more quietly, but that didn’t make it any less true.

After Mr. Davenport got the bionic car back he offered to head out with Leo for a drive although, in all honesty, it was less of Leo driving and more of Leo telling the car where to go before it obeyed.

Despite the fact that Leo was very much a normal teenager and absolutely loved cars his first time “driving” the bionic car wasn’t as exciting as it should have been. In all honesty it was kind of boring, even when they had the car moving at top speed Leo felt kind of cold and separated from the entire experience.

It was different from when Bumblebee drove him around and briefly Leo had wondered if the effect might have been different if the bionic car was being chased by alien bad guys. But then he’d remember the joy ride out in the field, the loud screech of the music playing in the car while Bumblebee tore across the dirt as his engine gave a roar at every turn. It was different because he knew that Bumblebee was alive, that the car’s movements weren’t just a result of programmed commands but an expression of how he felt when he moved and turned and drove that fast. It was just more intimate, more exciting especially since Leo knew that the Camaro could turn into a giant fighting badass robot at the drop of a hat.

The bionic car just couldn’t compare and somewhere in the back of Leo’s mind he knew no other car ever would.

So yeah, that shitty looking Camaro with the faded paint job totally ruined all normal cars for him.

The teen groaned in frustration when he suddenly felt cold steel on the bottom of his chin and he looked up to find Bumblebee tilting his head up with just one of his fingers which felt like the tip alone was bigger than Leo’s entire head.

For some unknown reason, Leo couldn’t help but flush at the thought.

_“I hate goodbyes… how about… I’ll see you around.”_

Leo smiled, “Yeah, I’ll see you around.”

_“Want a ride home?”_

Leo nodded and waited for Bumblebee to turn back into a Camaro before he jumped in and the robot took him home. He didn’t acknowledge the fact that Bumblebee took the long way around or even how sad the music was that he played when he did. But once he got out in front of the house, Leo was definitely having some problems swallowing the lump that suddenly grew in his throat.

“I’ll see you later Bee.” Leo said as he turned to walk away.

 _“What no kiss, no hug.”_ The car seemed to tease and Leo looked back with an arched brow before he turned back to walk over to the car and pressed a quick kiss on the hood, for a moment feeling completely ridiculous when-

_BEEP!_

The car horn suddenly honked loudly and a loud beep came from the hood in clear surprise and Leo jumped back in shock at the sound.

“Shit, I’m sorry-“

The car let out a bunch of sounds that made it clear that it was trying to fix some kind of malfunction before it finally answered.

_“It’s alright… just startled me, is all.”_

“Oh Okay.” Leo said stepping back before he tried for another smile; mentally face palming multiple times as he wondered what the hell got into him as he walked backwards towards the gate.

“I should go. Later.”

Leo turned and ran for the gate, slipping inside and not looking back despite the fact that he knew Bumblebee didn’t leave until he’d actually made it back into the house. The teen ran upstairs to his room and shut his door, thankful that no one noticed his absence as he just leaned back against the door and slid down to the ground in his embarrassment.

It wasn’t until a couple of months later that Leo saw Bumblebee again.

Things were about as quiet as they could be in Mission Creek.

After the episode with Marcus where he kidnapped Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald and almost killed Leo twice things just weren’t as hectic as they used to be. Douglas was locked up in facility X with no hopes of escaping his ice prison, Marcus was gone so Leo didn’t have to worry about protecting Adam, Bree and Chase as much and Trent became the new gym teacher after Leo and Chase were forced to help him pass his finals, which was awful but still relatively tame compared to all the other things that they’d been through in the past year since Tasha married Mr. Davenport.

Things were calm so Leo was able to focus on other things besides his bionic siblings like school, the inventions that he’s started working on with big D and of course Janelle, although Leo wasn’t as committed to the girl as he had been a few months ago.

A few months ago, Leo had the biggest crush on the girl which resulted in some very embarrassing and very public situations that seemed to hurt his chances with her than actually help but he was still determined to get her attention. Janelle was pretty and smart and just so nice, Leo really did like her a lot but lately things have been different.

Different how, Leo wasn’t exactly sure he just wasn’t as interested in her as he used to be.

This realization came to him one day when Janelle actually approached him and asked if he wanted to go get some ice cream after school and Leo agreed only to suddenly realize that he’d only accepted her offer because Adam, Bree and Chase were standing right there when she did. Leo felt awkward about turning down a girl that they’d seen him fawn over for months before despite the fact that he didn’t really want to go.

The teen felt incredibly awkward although he tried his best not to show it; after all he knows what Janelle was thinking as they walked down the side walk towards the ice cream parlor as she looked up at him with a small smile every now and then. She thought he liked her, that he wanted to be there with her more than she did and that maybe they could finally spend some time together without something attacking them or some sort of invention glitching and threatening to destroy their lives. But then again why wouldn’t she? After all, Leo’s gone through months of torment and sometimes public humiliation all in the name of getting the girl to notice him and agree to go on at least one disaster free date.

Unfortunately right at that moment, Leo couldn’t help but hope for some kind of horrible disaster to strike and force him to go home.

Again Janelle is pretty and smart and so nice but Leo couldn’t deny that his feelings for her weren’t the same as they used to be. Leo felt horrible since he felt like he was just leading Janelle on and he knew it would be best to clear the air so they could both move on with their lives. But at the same time, Leo didn’t really want to let go.

Things have been different over the past few months since the episode with Douglas. Leo felt different, having Adam, Bree, Chase, Big D and his mom around gave him some semblance of normalcy and Leo really wanted things to go back to normal. Part of him thought that maybe if he got back into the swing of things, really tried to make it work with Janelle then he might feel better. He thought that the feelings that have been brewing inside of him ever since that night in the lair with Marcus might go away if he just remembered what it was like before everything changed.

But somehow as Leo met the girl’s gaze and tried for a smile he couldn’t help but wish he was elsewhere. If the teen had it his way he’d be at home playing a game with Adam or in the lab with Chase, fiddling with one of big D’s inventions or out for a drive with Bumblebee.

Bumblebee.

Bumblebee is the reason why things have been different lately, why they’ll never really be the same. Leo missed him terribly, despite the fact that he only spent a few weeks around the robot and most of the time he was arguing with the alien because it wouldn’t stop following him around. That didn’t change the fact that Leo missed him though. It would’ve been fun to spend some time really getting to know Bumblebee, without the threat of evil alien robots or evil androids lurking over either of them since he really was the coolest friend that Leo’s ever had, not to mention the best car he’ll ever ride in. Leo almost felt his face flush for a moment as he thought back to the drive they took outside of town and had to take a deep breath since the memory alone almost took his breath away.

The fear, the excitement, and the energy he could almost feel pulsing from Bumblebee’s form as he tore across the dirt. Leo remembers how his heart raced and how he couldn’t help but scream when Bumblebee made a sudden turn, it was incredible. It was exciting… it was-

It’s something he feels uncomfortable thinking about for too long for fear the unknown routes his mind might suddenly begin to take and the exact implications of such thoughts. After all he’s pretty sure those aren’t the kind of thoughts one is supposed to have about a car, the teen is only grateful that Bumblebee didn’t look more human. It was easy banishing unhealthy thoughts about his friend when he focused on the fact that Bumblebee was an alien.

A giant alien robot.

A giant alien robot that could transform into a car.

Bumblebee was made from metal and probably whatever that bright glowing liquid was that came spurting out of the alien bad guys when the Camaro tore them apart. Plus he was huge and alien and Leo couldn’t imagine how their race… well… did certain things… if they even do that sort of thing at all, the teen never got a chance to ask him exactly where he came from or how he was made. Then again, Leo is glad he didn’t.

Finding out that the robot was created through some kind of factory line process was fine but finding out that they procreated the same way that humans did might have been a little too much for Leo to process. Not that he’d ever ask because such thoughts weren’t meant to be thought let alone spoken of. Leo wouldn’t survive it if Bumblebee ever found out about the thoughts running through his head. Then again what does it matter?

Bumblebee’s gone, off fighting a war probably if he managed to find Sam Witwicky in time and Leo guessed that he probably did, after the incident at the farm, Leo’s pretty sure the alien bad guys wouldn’t have stayed quiet for too long if they got what they were after. But there hasn’t been anything in the news on Bumblebee; Leo was actually really surprised that no one found out about the robots that showed in Mission Creek. There wasn’t even any news on anyone finding the wreckage from the robots that Bumblebee pulled apart and Leo’s pretty sure the Camaro never got rid of the wrecks.

Then again, no news is good news right?

The teen almost sighed at that thought; he knows that Bumblebee probably isn’t going to come back even if he found the glasses and whatever energy source they were looking for on Earth. But he couldn’t stop that tiny voice in his head silently hoping that the alien would.

“Leo!”

The teen blinked and looked up to find Janelle staring at him in concern and realized that he was lagging behind since the girl was a couple of feet ahead of him.

“Are you O.K?”

Leo cleared his throat and moved to catch up, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Janelle asked as they started walking again, “You seem distracted.”

“I am distracted.” Leo admitted with a soft sigh before just giving the girl a somewhat forced smile, “I’ve just been a little preoccupied lately, especially since you know who started teaching gym.”

It wasn’t a lie; Trent was turning into an even bigger pain now that he’s become the gym teacher. Before Trent usually made sure to keep all his tormenting away from the eyes of any possible authority figures. But now he _is_ an authority figure so he could basically do anything he wanted.

Janelle gave an exasperated sigh, “You’re telling me. Yesterday he made us run laps for a whole hour before making us play dodge ball against the football team.”

Leo cringed, “Ouch.”

“Yeah, one of the girls in my class started crying and Trent said he’d give her a break and made her do pushups instead.” Janelle shook her head as they made a left turn around the corner, the ice cream parlor in sight, “I swear I don’t know if he’s worse or better than principle Perry, either way it’s going to be a long year.”

Leo laughed only to pause when the girl suddenly said something that made him freeze in his tracks.

“Leo, you don’t like me anymore do you?”

Leo just stared back at the girl with wide eyes, for a moment gaping like a fish out of water before he forced himself to speak, “What? No of course I like you-“

“Just not like before.” Janelle finished and Leo tried to speak again only for her to interrupt, “You’ve been different Leo, you haven’t been the same since…”

“Since what?”

“Since that car stopped following you around three months ago.”

Leo tensed even more, “What car?”

“The yellow one with the faded out racing stripes.” Janelle deadpanned as she stepped closer to the teen while Leo just swallowed hard, “I noticed it following you around, I remember seeing you argue with whoever was inside a couple of times too.”

“You-you did?”

“Don’t worry; I’m pretty sure I’m the only one that noticed.” Janelle sighed, “Was… was it someone important? A girl you liked?”

“Janelle-“

“Leo I know that things between us started changing before she disappeared. I deserve to know the truth don’t you think?”

Leo sighed, for a moment rubbing a hand over his face since he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew carrying on with Janelle as if nothing happened when he knew he didn’t feel the same way about her anymore was wrong and she really did deserve the truth. But Leo wasn’t exactly sure how.

He made a promise to Bumblebee that he wouldn’t tell anyone after all.

“I-… It wasn’t a she exactly.”

“Not exactly?”

“Bee’s a guy, I think.” Leo said that last part quietly since he really couldn’t be too sure on that.

Janelle paused, “Oh. So he was a friend?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I think I like him… a lot.” Leo said and Janelle’s eyes went wide, “Oh.”

It was quiet between the two for a moment and Leo wished that her expression would change so he could at least try to guess how she was feeling at that moment.

“So, it’s not me?”

“What-no of course not!” Leo said taking a step forward, hesitant at first before he put his hands on her arms and tried for a small smile, “You’re a great girl Janelle and I really do like you but Bee was- I feel really confused and…” Leo sighed, “This is just really bad timing.”

Janelle gave a nod of understanding, “I get it. I’m really really surprised, but I get it.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s O.K,” The girl bit her lip for a moment before she spoke, “Maybe we should just take a break for now, at least till you’ve figured things out.”

Leo let out a sigh of relief as he gave the girl a hug which she returned, “Thank you so much.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for, after all if we don’t end up working out, maybe I’ll end up with a gay best friend.” Janelle said with a shrug and Leo pulled back to roll his eyes at the girl, “It’s not like that. I don’t know if I like guys I just know I like Bee… more than I probably should.”

Janelle frowned, “Why shouldn’t you like him?”

Leo paused, “He’s different.”

“Different how?”

Leo huffed out a sigh, “Too different for it ever to work out.”

The girl’s head gave a tilt, “Does he like you?”

“Probably not.”

“How can you be sure?” the girl asked incredulously as she folded her arms across her chest, “I remember that car following you everywhere you know. I doubt he’d spend so much time around you if he didn’t actually like you.”

“Its… he’s different Janelle, I don’t know how to explain it. Let’s just say, he and I have about as much of a chance at working out as a dog does with a cat.”

Janelle blinked at the comparison before her head gave another tilt, “Actually I heard something about a British pet shop owner that managed to crossbreed a dog and a cat. He called them Kuppies.”

Leo gave her a dull look, “Janelle I’m being serious.”

“So am I.” The girl said with a smile, “Look, I might not understand what’s going on between you and this guy, but you do right? Don’t worry you’ll figure it out.”

Leo couldn’t help but sigh, “I’m not sure if it even matters anymore. He left town and I don’t think he’s ever coming back.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s O.K, its better this way anyway.” Leo said with a slight shrug as he kicked at the concrete beneath his feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder to look up at the girl, “It sounds like you need ice cream. It doesn’t cure broken hearts but it’ll make it feel better if you eat enough of it.”

Leo gave a snort, “I’m not heart broken.”

“But you miss him right?”

The teen didn’t answer as he gave the girl a smile, “Does this mean you’re buying?”

Janelle rolled her eyes, “This was supposed to be a date you know.”

“I know that’s why I figured we’d be going Dutch.”

They both laughed only for a car to suddenly pull up right beside them on the curb. It was a bright yellow Camaro, brand new with pitch black racing stripes going down the center and tinted windows. Leo almost sighed all over again since the car just reminded him of Bumblebee and he grabbed Janelle’s arm, not even bothering to see who got out of the car as they made their way towards the ice cream parlor. They were standing in front of an apartment complex anyway; it’s probably just a visitor.

“C’mon, there’s a triple chocolate ice cream Sunday calling my name.”

Janelle gave him a smirk, “You’re going to eat that whole thing on your own?”

“There’s no such thing as too much ice cream.”

The yellow car suddenly pulled out of it spot and came up right beside them again. But didn’t stop instead staying right beside them as they walked, clearly trying to get their attention.

Janelle frowned, “What’s their problem?”

Leo shook his head, “Just ignore them.”

_“Oh, you’re just going to ignore me?!”_

Leo blinked in surprise as he stopped to stare at the car in confusion at the random but oddly right audio that played loudly, causing the girl to stop as well and they both stared in confusion.

“What was that?” Janelle asked and Leo just frowned, “I don’t kno-“

_Cool to disappear but_

_I missed you most days_

_An army of tattooed angels_

_Have brought me back today_

_I’m a waster boy, anti-master plan_

_Been stuck inside this lonely room again_

Leo’s eyes suddenly went wide when he realized that he recognized that song. It’s the same one Bumblebee played when they went for a ride outside of town.

“Bee?” Leo asked in shock while Janelle stared between him and the car in confusion as the music stopped.

 _“Miss me?”_ the sound of another clip said followed by _how you like me now_ by the Heavy.

_See, I been a bad bad bad bad man_

_And I’m in deep._

_I found a brand new love for this, man_

_And I can’t wait till you see_

_I can’t wait_

_So, how you like me now_

“Oh my God.” Leo gasped as he pulled away from Janelle to walk around the car with a bright smile on his face, “You-I… You look amazing! How did you even do this?”

As an answer the passenger side door popped open while the music just kept playing. Leo stared at the open doorway when Janelle suddenly spoke.

“Uh, Leo what’s going on?”

Leo’s eyes darted between the car and the girl and he swallowed hard as he moved over to the passenger seat, looking back at Janelle for a moment before he spoke, “Janelle, I’m so sorry about this. But I have to go.”

“Leo-“

“I’m really sorry, I’ll make it up to you I swear.”

Leo said as he slid into the car, cutting off the girl’s protests when the door closed before the Camaro pulled out of its parking spot. Leo felt a sudden feeling of relief wash over him as soon as the car took off down the road.

“She seemed nice, is she a friend of yours?”

“Yeah something like that-wait.” Leo’s eyes snapped open as he stared at the car’s dashboard with wide eyes. Bumblebee’s interior was different too. The seats were covered in black leather and the dashboard was decked out with a computer, CD player and all sorts of little gadgets. What got Leo though was his voice. It didn’t sound like those sound bites that Bumblebee played whenever he spoke to the robot. It sounded like actual talking.

“You can talk?”

A low chuckle seemed to cause the car’s engine to rumble a little before Bumblebee spoke, “Yes.”

“Since when?!”

“Two months ago, Ratchet arrived along with my fellow Autobots. After we solved the problem of the Allspark he managed to fix my voice box so I wouldn’t have to rely on audio recordings anymore.”

Leo stared at the car dashboard in disbelief while the steering wheel in the driver’s seat continued to move a little despite the absence of a driver, but right at that moment the steering wheel made more sense than anything the robot had just said.

“What?” Leo asked and the car almost seemed to let out a sigh, “I should probably explain.”

“Probably.”

And explain he did.

They went to a drive thru first since Leo was sure that he’d need to eat something, only to feel immensely guilty about just ditching Janelle the moment he realized that Bumblebee was back. But he couldn’t _not_ get in the car.

Hopefully she’ll forgive him.

They went to the same parking lot as that last night that he saw the giant robot and quickly came to realize that that spot was almost always abandoned. They ended up talking for hours, with Bumblebee trying to explain everything that happened from the beginning of the Cybertronian war up until a few months back when they destroyed the Allspark all while Leo interrupted to ask a question every now and then. Needless to say it was dark by the time he finished and Leo couldn’t help but stare at the Autobot with a level of hero worship that even he didn’t know he was capable of.

“So it’s over now?” Leo asked from his spot on the ground beside the car, somehow he felt weird about sitting on Bumblebee’s hood or even in the car so he just plopped down on the ground, tossing his take out bag in a trash can nearby.

“For now.” Bumblebee's voice was a little different from how Leo imagined it would be. It sounded deep, more mature, like someone in their early twenties with a slight English lilt to it but still somewhat mechanical. Somehow Leo imagined Bumblebee sounding closer to his age, like he was a teenager, but according to the Autobot he was a couple thousand years old so maybe that’s why his voice sounded the way it did.

“There are still some Decepticon rebels on the planet, with more arriving every few weeks.”

“I thought you said that you destroyed what they were looking for.”

“We did.” Bumblebee paused, “Optimus thinks that there might be something else going on, but we can’t know for sure. For now he and the rest of NEST are working on hunting them down, stopping them from causing any trouble.”

Leo paused to look up at the sky, letting his arms rest on his knees as he pulled his legs up towards his chest, “And you’re with Sam Witwicky.”

The robot seemed to pause as well, “I am his guardian.”

“Right.” Leo said fighting back a sigh and that slight stab of jealousy in his chest when he remembered how Bumblebee was his guardian a few months back. “If you’re his guardian what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with him?”

“Sam and I have come to realize that we both need some time apart sometimes. He is under Optimus’ sole protection when I’m not around.” Bumblebee explained, “Besides, I missed you so I decided to come and check up on you to see how you’re doing.”

Leo felt himself start to flush as the car continued, “You seemed to be in some trouble a few months back, with Marcus.”

Leo gave a snort, “Yeah, you don’t have to worry about that problem; it’s already been taken care of.”

“How?”

“My awesome heroic abilities.” Leo said with a smile and Bumblebee let out a sound that sounded very close to confusion, “What heroic abilities? Did you finally manage to convince your family to believe you?”

“Yes, but that’s not what I meant.” The teen rolled his eyes, “It’s a long story and I should probably get back home before my mom freaks out.” Leo said as he got up and dusted the dirt from his jeans as he continued, “But it’s cool if we hang out tomorrow right? Its Saturday so I won’t have to go to school and I can just make something up with Adam, Bree and Chase-“

“Leo there’s another reason why I came here.” Bumblebee suddenly interrupted and Leo turned around to look curiously at the car, the bright yellow paint job still looked incredible even in the awful UV lighting that sparsely lit up parts of the parking lot and leaving the rest drenched in darkness.

“Okay, so why are you here?”

“I wanted to show you something.”

“Show me what?”

The car was silent and Leo frowned, folding his arms across his chest, “Bee what did you want to show me?”

Another moment of silence and Leo was starting to get worried when the door on the driver’s side suddenly popped open and the teen frowned even more, only to freeze when someone actually got out of the car he was sure was vacant a few seconds ago.

“What-…”

“We call these holoforms.” The man said this time, his accent was more pronounced and his voice sounded completely human. The man looked like he was in his twenties. He had sun kissed tanned skin, shaggy dirty blonde hair with what looked like pitch black highlights running through it going down to his collar and hanging over his eyes. He looked tall and lean with broad shoulders, wearing a black leather jacket, yellow t-shirt and black jeans with converse sneakers. Smooth shaved, cupid’s bow lips and light brown sunspots under each eye.

Unnaturally bright blue eyes, that almost seemed to glow like lights, just like Bumblebee’s eyes.

“Ho-holoforms?” Leo stuttered out as the man shut the door behind him as he stepped closer. “Yes, we use these whenever we want to interact with human beings without drawing attention to ourselves. After Ratchet fixed my voice box he helped me design a holoform for myself since he thought it might make things easier… Do you like it?”

“I-I…”

Leo’s brain was malfunctioning at the sight of a very _human_ looking Bumblebee.

Does Leo like it?

Yes, yes he does. Which is the problem; since Leo really really liked it.

So far he’s been able to reign in his emotions and keep his attraction towards Bumblebee under control because of the pure and simple fact that Bumblebee wasn’t human. He was gigantic and therefore incapable of not crushing the teen eventually. It didn’t really help too much though, forcing Leo to acknowledge the fact that he found Bumblebee’s size to kind of be a turn on. But still, it wasn’t going to work because Bumblebee was a giant alien robot made from metal and whatever that liquid inside of them was and Leo was human.

But now…

Leo continued to stare as Bumblebee stopped less than a foot away and gave the teen a smile as his head gave a tilt, “You look different in this form, not quite as small but still so different.”

“I-I…” Leo was trying to think of a comeback but he couldn’t and Bumblebee started to frown, “Are you O.K… You don’t like it do you? I guess I thought that if we were closer to the same size and species you’d feel less uncomfortable around me but… I really should have thought this through-“

Bumblebee was rambling and Leo moved before he could stop himself.

It was a bad idea. Horrible in fact.

It doesn’t matter that the robot could take on a human form. He’s still an alien robot, different from what he was. Who was to say the holoform was even tangible anyway. It was more than likely that the human image was nothing more than a hologram.

But Leo moved anyway.

He reached out to place his hand on the holoform’s shoulder, instantly feeling a spark of energy buzz under his skin before he closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on the Autobot.

His lips were surprisingly warm and soft, somehow Leo expected to encounter metal instead of skin as he put his other hand on Bumblebee’s other shoulder and pulled himself a little closer when the Camaro behind them suddenly went off and started wailing in distress.

_BEEEP! BEEP BEEP! OOOOOHP! OOOOOHP! ERGH! ERGH! ERGH!_

De ja vu.

Leo quickly pulled back to find Bumblebee staring at him with wide eyes and he suddenly realized what a really, really bad idea it was to just up and kiss the Autobot without warning as the alarm beeped off and silence fell around them.

“I-I should go.”

Retreat was the only option for Leo to get his brain working and figure out a way to apologize to Bumblebee later, since there was no way he’d be able to do that right at that moment, but the holoform grabbed a hold of his arm before he could get away.

“Wait.”

“I’m so-what’re you doing?” Leo couldn’t help but ask when Bumblebee pulled him closer, placing a hand on the teen’s chin to tilt his head up and leaned in closer, Leo’s breathing grew harsh and the holoform paused, “Are you scared?”

“A little.” Leo said before Bumblebee spoke again, “Don’t be. I’d never hurt you.”

“I know.” Leo whispered as those too blue eyes stared into his own.

“You just surprised me. I was hoping that you’d do that again but I wasn’t sure if you would. I guess it was still a bit of a shock.”

“You wanted me to do that again?” Leo asked in shock.

Bumblebee smiled as he closed the distance between them to softly brush his lips against the teens in a gentle kiss and Leo couldn’t help but sigh into it as he kissed the Autobot back.

It was soft and searching at first, a little clumsy since it was what Leo imagined would be Bumblebee’s first kiss while he’d only ever kissed Janelle once or twice before. But soon it seemed that Bumblebee started testing out his limits as he wrapped his right arm around Leo’s waist while the other went around to the back of his head as support his head as the kiss intensified and Leo couldn’t help but gasp, involuntarily creating an opening that Bumblebee took advantage of as he deepened the kiss. Leo’s eyes went wide at the sudden invasion as the tongue in his mouth moved around to trace over his teeth and over his tongue. He tasted a little odd, slightly sweet with a metal tinge; Leo wrapped his arms around Bumblebee’s neck to pull him closer and met him in his movements, all the while surprised that it all felt so human.

Bumblebee stepped forward but Leo barely noticed that he was being backed up against the hood of the Camaro behind him, but he did notice when Bumblebee moved to lift the teen up and ease him down on the hood of the car. The cold touch of metal sank into his skin right through his shirt and a shiver ran down Leo’s spine. Bumblebee paused for a moment and Leo wondered if he’d done anything wrong when the Camaro suddenly roared to life. The hood to rumbled and vibrated underneath him and the teen jumped in surprise breaking the kiss as he looked down at the car in confusion, when Bumblebee leaned forward to start kissing down his neck as the car continued to rumble and the teen could feel it begin to warm beneath him.

Leo gasped when Bumblebee experimentally bit his neck before letting out a soft sigh, when the Autobot suddenly pulled back and Leo almost whimpered in protest at the loss only to pause at the look on the holoform’s face.

It was oddly contemplative as the blonde tilted his head one way and his eyes, glowed even brighter than normal before he leaned forward so his lips were just inches away from Leo’s.

“Leo, there’s something I’d like to try with you, would you let me?”

Leo swallowed hard and tried to shake off the awkwardness with a laugh, “Depends on what it is.”

Bumblebee nodded and just stared for a few moments, Leo couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips in his anxiety and those glowing blue orbs followed the movement before they snapped up to lock onto Leo’s eyes.

“I’d like to attempt to interface with you.”

The teen was thrown for a complete loop.

“You want to attempt to what, with me?”

“Interface.” Bee said simply but Leo was still confused.

“What does interface mean?”

“What do humans call it?” Bumblebee frowned as he stared back at the human until realization dawned in his expression and he spoke, “Sex, I’d like to have sex with you.”

Leo’s jaw fell open in a gape and his eyes went wide as his brain promptly malfunctioned.

“Leo? Are you alright?”


	2. Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least one of us knows what they're doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Ratchet just stared at the Autobot before him, trying to think of the best way to answer his question in a way that won’t lead to any unfortunate accidents or some kind of world crisis if he handled it the wrong way. The Autobot resisted the urge to sigh, a habit he’d picked up from their human friends. He’d honestly rather be doing anything other than this right now, but if he didn’t do it then the young soldier before him might end up asking for advice from the wrong person and Ratchet didn’t even want to think about the results of what might happen if he asked the twins for advice on this particular subject.

Bumblebee.

Although the thought of just handing the Autobot off to someone else was very very tempting, he was the resident medical Autobot, he had a duty to fulfill and he would fulfill it. Besides, there’s no one that Ratchet could hand Bumblebee off to anyway. Ironhide was tending to Will and wouldn’t be back at least till the next morning, Prowl, Sideswipe and Epps were off doing only God knows what wherever they were doing it and as for Optimus and Sam, the very two who were to blame for Bumblebee’s confusion, no one knew where they were since they left a few hours ago and promised to be back later.

So Ratchet and Bumblebee were the only Autobots at NEST, therefore making Ratchet the only one capable of helping Bumblebee with his dilemma.

And what was Bumblebee’s dilemma?

Well, the Autobot had just come in from a mission from NEST the previous day with Sideswipe, Prowl and Ironhide when he went looking for Sam, only to find the human in a compromising position with Optimus in one of the offices that they had designated to the Autobots at the base.

The young soldier wasn’t exactly sure what was going on between the two but he knew that whatever it was wasn’t causing harm to Sam. The pheromones Sam was releasing into the air made it very clear that pain was the furthest thing from what he was feeling. He left the room without incident or neither Optimus nor Sam noticing and later went to ask for some clarification. He had an idea of what they were doing. He just couldn’t believe it. So it had to be something else right?

Ratchet sighed again as he looked away out towards the setting sun in one of the highest windows.

It’s exactly what Bumblebee thought it was.

Now how to explain? Well there’s no better way than telling it like it is.

“They were interfacing.”

Bumblebee made a startled noise of confusion, “What-but how? I thought we couldn’t do that with humans.”

“Apparently Sam and Optimus found a way.” And Will and Ironhide, and Epps and Sideswipe… and Prowl.

Don’t ask.

But Ratchet decided to keep those pieces of information to himself since he thought that Bumblebee would probably like to handle one thing at a time.

“They care very deeply for one another.”

“For how long?”

Bumblebee asked and Ratchet folded his arms behind his back, “The past few months.” Bumblebee’s sensors blinked in surprise.

“And I wasn’t informed?”

“Sam wanted to tell you himself, once he was ready.” Ratchet left out the part about Optimus not thinking that it was a good idea since Bumblebee seemed so incredibly close to Sam. They didn’t want to risk upsetting the young soldier should he be harboring any wishes to pursue something romantic with the human he was guarding so they didn’t tell him about any of it. They were sure that once Bumblebee learned that Autobots could in fact interface with humans, that there would only be one human he would want to attempt that with.

Bumblebee looked away for a moment with a contemplative look on his face and Ratchet could see him processing that information before the Autobot spoke.

“How do you do it?”

Ratchet prepared himself, trying to remember that if he didn’t do it then someone else would and he shuddered at the thought of the consequences of what would follow if Sideswipe and Epps got to him first. And so he set about explaining it, trying to make sure that the Autobot understood. He was mildly disturbed at how absorbed Bumblebee seemed to be in his explanations as he took in every single word until he eventually finished and the soldier’s head gave a tilt.

“It’s not that different from how we do it.”

“No, it’s not.”

“And Sam is able to handle that?”

“He… is.” Ratchet said finally and Bumblebee nodded before Ratchet spoke again, “I understand that you might be excited about this information, but take care. I know you have strong feelings for Sa-“

“And this would work with any human; this isn’t just specific to Sam?” Bumblebee asked as if the medical bot had never started speaking in the first place and Ratchet stared at him for a moment in surprise, “Any human of appropriate age.”

“And what age is that?”

“From what I understand humans have different standards on that, depending on where one lives.” Bumblebee nodded and Ratchet made a noise of confusion. Wasn’t he talking about Sam?

We’ll if he isn’t talking about Sam then who else would it be, Will? One of the other humans at NEST perhaps? Robert?

At that part Ratchet almost laughed, actually he’d love to see Sideswipe’s reaction in finding out that someone besides Prowl was after his human; although somewhat counterproductive it would be amusing to watch.

“Do you have anyone specific in mind?” Ratchet asked and Bumblebee nodded, “Yes.”

“Is it someone here on the base?”

“No.”

Ratchet frowned, “Outside the base.”

“The human boy I told you about. The one that helped me find Sam.”

“Oh, I see.” Ratchet said somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed.

At least it isn’t Sam.

“I care for him very much; I always just assumed that having a relationship with him would be impossible so I’ve tried not to think about going back.” Bumblebee said looking down at the ground, a clear sign of his extended amount of time around the humans.

“And now?” Ratchet asked and Bumblebee paused before he looked up at the older Autobot. “I couldn’t leave Sam.”

“If you needed time away then Optimus would take care of him.” Ratchet reasoned with a nod, “And we’re all here, we aren’t exactly useless.”

Bumblebee let out a snort before looking up again. “What about the Decepticons?”

“We’ll contact you if anything comes up.” Ratchet paused thoughtfully, “They usually only attack once every few weeks. With yesterday’s attack it should be a while before one of them shows up again.”

“I suppose.” Bee said quietly and Ratchet’s head gave a tilt, “Is something else bothering you?”

“The boy… Leo, I worry that he fears me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I can sense it.” Bumblebee said with a slight sigh to his voice, “He was always tense when I was near him. Of course I know that he trusts me, otherwise he wouldn’t have helped and my sensors could always pick up pheromones from him whenever I took him for a ride so I think he’s attracted to me as I am to him, but humans are so easily confused by their own bodies. I’m scared that he fears what I am.”

“I see.” Ratchet paused for a moment in thought before giving a nod. “Well, we’ll just have to find a way to make him more comfortable.”

“How would we do that?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo tried to keep his breathing steady as Bumblebee’s holoform hovered above him, bright blue eyes watching his every move as the teen squirmed beneath him on the back seat of the Camaro. Human physiology is something he learnt about after accessing their internet in order to download sound clips to ease communication with the humans after his voice box broke. He understood some of Leo’s reactions to his touches but it was still something fascinating to watch the teen react to his every touch or whisper.

Meanwhile Leo was wondering how on earth Bumblebee managed to get him to agree to this, not that he had to try all that hard mind you but Leo was still a  little surprised at how quickly they managed to go from making out on the hood of the Camaro to being mostly naked and making out inside of it. Well, Leo was naked Bumblebee was still wearing his jeans with his jacket and shirt having disappeared at some point. Not that he doesn’t mind _this_ , because this is good.

It’s just the fact that Bumblebee hadn’t even thought to take off his jeans yet that had Leo a little worried about exactly how this whole sex thing was going to work and his brain was coming up with some comical yet somehow mentally scarring ideas that weren’t helpful at all. But for the moment Bumblebee seemed more interested in feeling him out, testing out the teen’s weak spots and making him squirm.

“I’ve never done this with a human before,” Bumblebee started sounding contemplative for a moment as he kept kissing down the boy’s chest, “However; I have a general idea of how to do it.”

Leo let out a shuddering breath, “I’m glad one of us does.”

They were back in the field outside of town. Leo decided that having sex with a giant alien robot in the middle of a parking lot where anyone could just wander by probably wasn’t the best idea. Even if that particular parking lot was empty most of the time.

“Just relax.”

“O.K.”

He took another deep breath but it did nothing to calm his pounding heart as Bumblebee kept moving lower. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he just kept them up above his head until he suddenly felt Bumblebee grasp his dick before it was engulfed in a slick heat and he couldn’t help but let out a moan of surprise.

“Bee.” Leo moaned and his hands clenched up on the seat above his head, squirming as the blonde sucked and licked around his length. He barely noticed that his legs were being pushed a little further apart, not until he felt a slick finger ease into his entrance. His eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise.

O.K this is really happening.

“Relax.” The voice was coming from the car and Leo tried to obey, taking in deep breaths in order to get used to the foreign feeling of something moving in and out of him while the blonde kept sucking around his cock. Another finger soon joined the other and Leo bit back a hiss at the pain of being stretched when Bee’s fingers turned one way and then the other and Leo cried out in surprise when something suddenly went off inside of him. Another finger was added, warm pleasure moved through him before Bee touched that spot again and again, causing the boy to moan at the pleasure.

“Bee, please…” Leo couldn’t help but moan, despite the fact that by that point his brain was so hazy he had no idea what he was asking for, but it didn’t matter. He just wanted it now. He felt trapped in his skin, hot and so needy. “Bee.”

The holoform pulled off of his cock with a pop and Leo almost whimpered at the loss, especially after the fingers left him as well.

“Pleas-” Leo was cut off when the blonde kissed him, tasting himself along with that oddly sweet metal tinge in Bee’s tongue. The boy moaned wrapping his legs around the holoform’s waist to thrust up against him and get some friction back.

“Leo.” Bumblebee’s voice sounded strained and filled with static as it came through the speakers but Leo just needed some kind of release. He gasped when the holoform broke the kiss and pushed him back against the backseat.

“Bumblebee…” Leo whined when the Autobot forced him to lie back, piercing blue eyes seemed to glow even brighter as the holoform spoke, “Stay still.”

He pulled back and Leo tried to catch his breath, tried to get back some form of brain function and trying to ignore how painfully hard and desperate his cock was as the holoform seemed to search for something under the back seat until he came back holding-

“What’s that?” Leo asked as he stared at the object in Bumblebee’s hands it looked like a thick tipped rubber cap on the end of a long metal cord. The holoform leaned over the teen to press a kiss on his lips.

“It’s an interface cable.”

“An interface cable?” Leo asked as he kissed Bee back, “How does it work?”

The Autobot seemed to pause before he spoke, “Turn around, on your hands and knees.”

Leo did as he was told taking deep breaths to calm himself as he waited in anticipation until he felt one of Bee’s hands on his waist, before something slick, cold and hard started pressing against his entrance and he held his breath. Bee slowly eased it into him, kissing down the boy’s neck and whispering against his ear as it slowly stretched and filled him out when that spot was suddenly hit again and Leo moaned. “Ngh.”

He expected for Bumblebee to start moving the interfacing cable inside of him, in and out like the fingers but that isn’t what happened next.

“Ah…” Leo gasped when the cable started to vibrate and hum, the car around them suddenly roared to life just before Leo felt a spark of static suddenly pulse through him at the exact same time. “Bee, what-ah!” The teen cried out when another pulse moved through him and his arms suddenly went weak beneath him.

“Leo.” He heard Bumblebee’s voice echo around him, he felt the holoforms hands suddenly disappear from his waist and his mind started to turn to mush as those static pulses kept coming in uneven bursts right up against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through the boy every second.

“Oh God, Bee!” The radio suddenly went on switching from one station to the next, mixed in with static while the car rumbled and roared around him. The bursts came faster causing Leo to scream and cry out, lasting longer and stronger and Leo collapsed against the seat when the pleasure overwhelmed him and he came with a deep groan. One more burst and suddenly the speakers started to screech and Leo could barely even think to cover his ears. The car became silent and the engine shut off, Leo was still panting hard as he tried to catch his breaths.

“B-Bee?” He asked once his voice felt steady enough when the air conditioning suddenly kicked in and he felt his skin slowly start to cool. The boy sighed, feeling boneless and just so comfortable despite the interfacing cable that was inside of him, keeping him stretched out still.

“Are you alright?” Bee asked and Leo nodded his head, “Yeah, we’re totally doing that again by the way.”

The Autobot chuckled and Leo shifted a bit on the seat, “You’re going to leave again aren’t you?”

“I’ll still be here for some time.”

“But you will have to leave eventually right?”

“It’s my duty as-“

“Sam’s guardian?”

“No, earth’s guardian.” Bumblebee said with a pause, “Sam is important to me, he’s a very dear friend. But you’re important to me as well and I’d do anything to make sure that you’re safe. If I leave, it’s to keep the Earth safe, for you.”

Leo couldn’t help but feel his chest warm at the statement and he moved on the back of the seat a little more, cringing at the come that stained the back seat, “Sorry I should probably get this cleaned up-“

“Wait… You said that you don’t have school tomorrow right?”

“Yeah so?”

The car’s engine started humming again and Leo gasped when the cable started to vibrate again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ding Dong!_

“What on earth… Donald isn’t the gate supposed to be locked?” Tasha asked from her seat on the couch beside her husband and the scientist frowned, “It is. The security system is supposed to activate the moment the kids get home.”

And why was the security system supposed to go on when the kids got home?

Because Leo disappeared with his friend Buddy all over again three days ago and now he’s on lock down because of it.

_Ding dong!_

“Eddy,” Donald said as he got up from the couch and Tasha followed, while Adam, Bree and Chase sat huddled whispering over something in the kitchen. Leo was upstairs the way he’s been since Tasha double grounded him and took his cellphone away. “Show me surveillance of the front door, show me who’s outside… Eddy?” the scientist’s frown deepened when he swiped across the screen on Eddy’s panel beside the door but nothing happened.

“Mr. Davenport is something wrong?” Chase asked as the bionic teens turned around and Donald just let out a sigh of frustration, “Eddy isn’t responding.”

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

“Donald, just answer the door.” Tasha said with a sigh, muttering something about technology as she walked over and opened the front door and-

“Oh, hello.”

There were three figures standing on the other side of the threshold.

All of them were tall although varying in height, with the tallest one wearing a red plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans, with brown work boots and pitch black raven hair under a red and white trucker hat. The other that stood behind him was a little shorter with sandy brown hair wearing grey jeans, a black t-shirt and a denim jacket with a more stocky build.  The last one was the shortest with sunny blonde hair with black highlights, wearing dark jeans, a black leather jacket and a yellow t-shirt.

They all had shocking blue eyes.

“Good evening, is this the Davenport residence?”

“Yes it is.” Tasha said as she glanced over to Donald who rushed over to her side just as the raven spoke again, “Tasha Davenport?”

“Yes.”

The man smiled, “I was hoping to have a word with you about your son Leo and Bum-Buddy, my son.”

That caught Adam, Bree and Chase’s attention as they all immediately stood up as well and came closer while Tasha blinked in surprise glancing over towards the blonde in the back who looked younger than the other two men.

“Oh, come in.” The woman said as she stepped aside and the men stepped inside all three standing beside the couch while she closed the door. Donald cleared his throat as he moved forward to shake their hands.

“Donald Davenport, I’m Tasha’s husband.”

“Optimus Prime.”

“Optimus Prime?” Donald asked with a frown when the other man with sandy blonde hair suddenly spoke, “It’s a nickname. You can just call me Ironhide, I’m Optimus’ brother.”

“Okay,” Tasha started slowly, “Those are our kids Adam, Bree and Chase.”

Optimus seemed to give a nod as he looked over to the bionic teens, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And this must be Buddy?” Tasha asked with a tilt of her head as she looked at the young man who hadn’t so much as spoken a word since they walked inside and Optimus gave a nod, “Yes it is. I wanted to come here and apologize on his behalf for all the trouble he’s been causing with your son Leo. We understand that it’s become so bad that you’ve decided to bar Leo from seeing him.”

Tasha folded her arms across her chest, “Well you have to understand Mr. Davis that Leo’s been behaving very oddly since he started spending time around your son. He’s even started lying to me when he never did that before.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Adam said earning a harsh elbow from Bree that made him yelp in pain, causing the visitors to all look over towards the teens at the exact same time and just stare before Tasha spoke again, “I just want to know that Leo’s safe. I like to know the people that my son spends time with and your son doesn’t seem like a very good influence.”

Optimus nodded, “We understand and I’m sure that Buddy is very sorry for the trouble he caused he’s just… shy around new people but he seems to have taken a great deal of interest in Leo and I’d hate for them to be split up, since Leo’s been such a _good_ influence on him.”

Tasha took a deep breath as she looked over at the blonde who surprisingly met her gaze and didn’t look away. There was something slightly unnerving about how completely open that stare was.

“Bree, please go get Leo.”

“Sure.” Bree said as she walked around the men and went up the stairs, resisting the urge to use her super speed to jog up the stairs instead when Chase spoke, taking a few steps forward as he looked the men over.

“Mr. Davis, do you mind if I ask what you do for a living?”

Optimus looked over to the teen and his eyes seemed to narrow slightly before he answered, “I’m in the military, along with my brother.” Ironhide reached down into his shirt to pull on the chain around his neck to show the dog tags attached to it.

“Oh, a military man.” Donald said with a chuckle as he stepped forward, trying to dissolve some of the tension. “You know, I’m pretty sure I’ve designed some weapons for the military.”

“I’m not sure if that’s something to be proud of.” Optimus said simply and Donald immediately shrank back while Adam gave a snort but Chase just kept watching them when Bree appeared at the top of the stairs with Leo in tow.

“Bree what’re you-" The teen paused near the bottom when he looked up and saw the figures standing in the middle of the living room, “Bee what… Oh my God.”

“Leo.” Bree hissed pulling the teen from his shock as she tugged on his sleeve and Leo cleared his throat as he followed her down the stairs and stopped beside his mother.

“Hi.”

Ironhide gave a snort while Bumblebee grinned and Optimus gave a smaller smile.

“Leo, this is Op-“

They were way ahead of Tasha.

“Optimus prime.” The raven haired man said as he stepped forward and held out his hand that the teen immediately took to shake, “It’s a pleasure to meet you son. I’d like to thank you for everything you’ve done for us.”

“Uhm, you’re welcome.” Leo said quickly before looking away and Buddy’s smile seemed to grow even wider.

“So this is your friend?” Tasha suddenly asked and Leo turned back to look at her like he only just remembered that she was there before letting out a sigh, “Yes.”

“What was so hard about letting me meet him? I just wanted to see him Leo-“

“It’s complicated,” Leo said as he turned towards his mother, “I wasn’t ready to introduce him to you yet.”

“Why not?”

“Be-because,” Leo paused biting his lip for a moment before he just let out a heavy sigh and blurted out, “Because I like him. But like, _like_ like him.”

Tasha’s eyes went wide along with Donald’s while Adam, Bree and Chase just guests. Their guests however didn’t seem to have the same problem.

“Leo,” Tasha started as she stepped closer to her son, “Are you gay?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“It’s complicated mom, can we-" Leo let out another sigh as he took his mother’s arm and pulled her away towards the office area a little further away. “Can you please excuse us for a minute?”

Leo said with a glance at the three men to the side and Buddy seemed to frown as he watched them walk away.

“Well, would anyone like a drink or is it just me?” Donald joked and the three men just stared at him causing the scientist to let out an awkward cough and Adam fought back against the urge to laugh while Bree just rolled her eyes when she caught Chase’s calculating stare.

“What’s up?”

“Something isn’t right with these guys.” Chase whispered not taking his eyes off the men and causing Bree to frown, “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure.” The super genius said before he lifted a hand to activate his bionics and do a body scan on the men only to suddenly blink when his app immediately failed, “What on earth?”

“What?” Adam asked as he stepped closer and Chase hissed in frustration as he tried to use his bionics again only to fail all over again, “My bionics aren’t working.”

Three pairs of eyes immediately snapped over and stared at him causing Bree to tense while Adam frowned at them.

“We’ll just take some water if you don’t mind.” Optimus said giving Donald a faint smile and the scientist immediately made for the kitchen, “Of course right this way.”

The men followed and the bionic teens just stood still as they were passed only for Ironhide to suddenly speak as he passed Chase.

“It’s not nice to spy on people.”

The super genius tensed in shock while Buddy just stayed where he was, staring at Leo as he spoke to Tasha near the window beside the desk in the office area, while the teen glanced back at him every few seconds. The bionic teens jumped in surprise when they suddenly heard music coming from outside of the house, playing as loudly as it did every Friday at three o’clock exactly.

_To lose you is to never love again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> A/N: Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
